A Christmas With Severus
by Hidan Wuver
Summary: When I visit Severus Snape for Christmas, the Akatsuki come with me too. Find out what happens.


"Letter for Abbey, Letter for ABBEY!" The stupid post man cried out early in the morning. I opened the door and looked at the post man. "ARE YOU QUITE DONE!!!!? DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!?" I yelled while flailing my arms, sleepily I took the letter out of his hand and yawn (and I scared the post man away by growling at him). I opened the stupid letter that woke me up so early, It red –

_Dear Abbey_

_I Severus Snape, You know your best friend since High Hogwarts. Invite you to stay for Christmas for this one year. You are aloud to invite your friends if you feel like it._

_Yours Truly Severus _Snape_._

I stared a moment at the slip of paper in my hand, and I said to myself "Is he really going to let me invite all of my Akatsuki friends?" So I sleepily dragged myself to tell the other Akatsuki members about us going to Severus Snape's place for Christmas. Badly, everyone else was sleepy when we got on the train to go to Severus Snape's Place (to include that Hidan fell asleep on my shoulder). When we got to Severus Snape's place, EVERYONE woke up to the freezing cold outside. "Brr, its cold Abbey, Why did you drag us here?" Kisame whined. I gave him a sharp glare (and I also let Hidan slip onto the cold snow, where he suddenly woke up freezing since he doesn't wear a shirt underneath his jacket, so he used me as chest warmer). We walked up to the beautiful glass stained door (Deidara kinda drooled over the glass door, since he liked art). I quietly knocked on the door, but nobody answered the door. "You gotta knock harder than that Abbey, You gotta knock like this." Hidan knocked hard on the door, that I think he cracked the door a bit. But it sure did get Severus's attention; he answered the door without any surprise. "Hello Abbey, It's a pleasure to see you again, you may come inside." He said while opening the door (It was hard getting through the door since I was Hidan's living chest warmer, so I had to kind of push Hidan off of me). We all silently sat on the coach, and made our selves a little a warmer. "So how's it been Severus?" I asked while drinking some Hot Coco. "Oh it's been quite lonely, without someone to talk to you know." He stared at Hidan, Hidan mocked what he was doing, I kinda noticed after Hidan spilled Hot Coco on me (which warmed me up, but really hurt at the same time). "Why don't you invite Harry Potter over sometime?" I slipped up I presumed because he's expression soon became cold. "Well it's mighty late, so I think it's time I show you your rooms." He stood up and walked us to our rooms; one by one the Akatsuki members slinked into their rooms. Hidan and I were the last two left, he pointed to a room then walked off, but then I stopped him. "Why are you walking off? Where's my room?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Aren't you married to that young man? Isn't he's name Hidan?" I couldn't resist laughing but it seems as I didn't laugh, I felt like inside he had hurt me inside for a strange reason (strangely Hidan didn't laugh either). "No, no I'm not married to Hidan, he might be cute and all but no I'm not married to him." I looked at him truthfully, he must of knew I wasn't lying because he took me to the next room. As I looked behind me I could see Hidan kinda of disappointed, He slinked into his bedroom. I soon slinked into my own bedroom and fell asleep into my bed, and waited till Christmas morning. I woke up to light shining into my eyes, I noticed I was on my bedroom floor, strangely Hidan had sleep-walked into my bedroom and knocked me out of my own bed. I kinda glared at him but I let him sleep (I'll just yell at him later).

"PRESENTS!!!!" Tobi ran down the stairs in the process of knocking me down. I noticed presents near a limping tree with one shining light on the top. "Well I guess Severus got us presents." (Well really one present for each of us, but hopefully Kakuzu wouldn't complain). In each present held a sweater with the first letter of our names. Mine was an black and white sweater with a big letter A on it. (Severus was playing with Me and Hidan's relationship because on the back of the sweater had the letters H+A=Love). Everyone had a sweater of a different color or letter; it was kinda like an Akatsuki rainbow. Severus was left sadly with no presents. "Aw, Severus did no one give you a present back?" I hugged him, hopefully making him feel better. "It's ok, I'm used to getting no presents, and you don't have to bother." But I shoved a present in front of him, I smiled and he gave a weak smile back. In the present was a sweater that had the faces of all the Akatsuki members on it and it was red and black. He grinned at all of us, and they were all confused, I laughed. "I made the sweater, they didn't help but they helped by sharing a little Christmas spirit with you." I smiled while hugging Severus, he smiled he looked like as if he were going to cry. But sadly we had to wave goodbye to our dear friend Severus, We headed back to the Akatsuki Cavern. When we got home (Everything wasn't tore up by Toto, if you don't know about Toto read about The Akatsuki New BowWow). "That was a wonderful visit, but I don't think I'll be doing it again any time soon." I said while flopping onto the smelly and stinky couch. It was great being home again.


End file.
